


Week 2 - Multimedia

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, High School, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://i.imgur.com/cM5FjDD.gif">Gif #5</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 2 - Multimedia

An oddity for his age, Merlin loved the school library. He loved the musty smell of old books and the hum of the ancient computers the school was too cheap to replace. He loved being able to sit in peace and revise away from the rabble of his peers. But he was finding it difficult to enjoy the library this particular afternoon because today he wasn't alone. Today the unfortunately gorgeous Arthur Pendragon, captain of the football team and self-appointed king of the school had decided to join him.

"It's a Friday for fuck's sake, don't you have anything better to do?" he thought viciously at Arthur. Until today, he hadn't even been sure Arthur could read. But now, as he looked across the floor to where Arthur was sitting (and yes, he had chosen to sit facing Merlin to be even more of a prat) he saw him looking at his textbook like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and diligently taking notes.

Merlin gave an exaggerated sigh and tapped his pencil against the desk loudly, hoping it would be irritating enough to make Arthur leave. Arthur looked up and smirked at him. He pressed one finger over his lips and pointed at the 'SILENCE' sign, waggling his eyebrows pointedly before turning back to his book.  Merlin gave up and attempted to go back to his own revising. This plan worked for all of two minutes before a rustling sound broke Merlin's concentration. Frustrated, he looked around for the source and promptly lost all other brain function.

Arthur Pendragon - gorgeous, annoying, out-of-his-league Arthur Pendragon -  was stroking himself in the middle of the library.  Merlin's jaw dropped as he watched the slide of Arthur's thumb and the walk of his fingers against his swiftly hardening cock. His eyes were still focused on the book in front of him but he clearly wasn't paying much attention to it as a barely audible moan escaped his lips. Without warning, he started stroking faster, sagging into the chair and letting his head fall back. His breath came out in short pants as he rubbed harder, grinding the heel of his palm down, desperately seeking more friction. 

Merlin watched in rapture until he became painfully aware of his own cock pushing against the front of his jeans. "This is stupid, we're going to get caught, Arthur is going to remember where he is and punch me, fuck, this is the dumbest thing I've ever done," raced through his mind as he reached down and rubbed the front of his bulge tentatively. He closed his eyes  and tried to relax into the feeling before an overwhelming wave of panic surged over him and he jerked his hand away. Anxiously, he whipped his head around looking for an escape route but an undisguised groan made him look back at Arthur. Arthur, who now had his cock out of his trousers and was looking like the wettest of Merlin's wet dreams, eyes blissed out and lips red from biting. The tip of his tongue licked over his plump bottom lip and Merlin's last coherent thought was "fuck it" before he shoved his hand down his own pants and started pumping furiously.

The combination of watching Arthur fuck into his hand and knowing anyone could walk in on them at any time edged Merlin towards completion faster that watching any porno ever had. Arthur was coming undone, chest rising and falling rapidly, hair curling at the base of his neck from sweat. Merlin took in the sight greedily, watching Arthur's thumb ring glint in the florescent lighting as Arthur worked it swiftly along his length. His moaning changed to a needy whine and Arthur suddenly tipped his head forward and looked straight into Merlin's eyes. Merlin panicked momentarily but watched as Arthur sped his strokes up, adding a twist at the head, and came in long spurts, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Merlin's.  

Startled, Merlin came with a gasp, coating his hand and pants. With his clean hand, he rummaged around in his book bag for something, anythingto clean himself up with when a pack of tissues landed on his table. He looked up and saw Arthur smirking at him over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the library. His face rapidly turning red, Merlin reached for the tissues and found a sticky note attached to the top. 07637-887-457 - text me tonight for round two.


End file.
